


Robron - How It Should Have Happened

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: Bi, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, affair, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover
Summary: Robert Sudgen is married and falls in love with a mechanic Aaron Livesy. This is how the story should have happened. I am using some of the phrases they use but most is made up.





	Robron - How It Should Have Happened

Aaron's PoV 

I wake up suddenly shaking from head to foot. I stare at the ceiling for five minutes trying to calm down but instead start crying. I had had a dream about Jackson and miss him so much but no matter what I did I couldn't bring him back. If I could turn back time I would. His death was all my fault and I just wanted to see him again. I lay there thinking, if he could see me now he would be so ashamed of what I was doing. I don't even know why I was helping Ross and Charity steal cars. I wasn't a criminal. Never have been, never will be. I get up slowly, stare down at my stomach and trace my fingers along the scars. I open the drawer and look at the knife contemplating whether I should start self-harming again. It was the only thing that helped me get through the hard times. I stare at it for a few minutes then I close the drawer quickly. I lay back on my bed and cry again. After a few minutes I was fast asleep. 

Roberts PoV 

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy. I look over to my left and see Chrissie smiling at me. I lean over and kiss her on the lips. She giggles. Man her giggle was so infectious. After about two minutes of her giggling I couldn't take it anymore so I jump on her. She went off into hysterics which was utterly adorable. After our make out session we went into the shower and had another make out session. Whilst I was washing Chrissie Aarons name popped into my head. I don't know why but it did. All through my shower I kept thinking of him. I hardly knew him so I don't understand why I was. After I came out the shower he vanished from my mind. I sigh with relief.  I walk down to the kitchen and saw Chrissie leaning over the sink. All she was wearing was her underwear. I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I sniff her hair and start trailing kisses down her neck. She turns around and crashes he lips onto mine. We slid down the kitchen units, end up on the floor and we make out for the third time that morning.

Aarons PoV 

I walk into the garage regretting what was gonna happen. When I got in I saw Charity and Ross talking at the other end. Ross turns round.

"Hey you took your time didn't ya." he says cheerfully. I look at him with hatred. I just wanted to punch him but I knew if I did that I would be sent down. I was already on a suspended sentence.

"Why don't ya go an fuck yourself cause we know no one else will." he smirks. 

"Oh really I don't see anyone wanting to fuck you. I'm not surprised your last boyfriend died. So would I if I had to go out with you." I lung at him and beat him up. Charity comes over and split us up.

"You do know if you do that you'll be put inside. Is that what you want?"

"That's what I want." ross said slyly.

"Right can you stop arguing for god sake? We have work to do."

"I ain't stealing cars, if that's what you mean by work." I turn around to walk out.

"Eh you don't have a choice. Its either you do this or u get sent down cause I'll tell the cops about you beating up Ross and I'm sure he'll back me up."

"Ha too right I will." I walk over to them knowing I had no choice I just had to do it and hope I didn't get caught. I went to start work. My real work, dreading what I would have to do that day.

Roberts PoV

I sat at my desk with my head on the table. I bash it a few times trying to think what the hell I was supposed to do. I sat up and saw Chrissie staring down at me smiling. I could see she was trying not to laugh.

"Whats wrong?" she asks. She cups my face started stroking me, turns my head and lightly kisses my cheek.

"Nothing I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"With what baby."

"Oh just with work." I say. I look at her and suddenly Aarons name popped into my head. I scowl to myself. I don't know what was happening to me and why I kept thinking about him. I stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to the pub to get a drink." I say quickly. I walk out before she can say anything.

When I got to the pub I ordered a pint and sat at the bar. A few minutes later Ross came in. I was at the pub for half an hour then when I was about to leave I saw that my car keys had gone missing. I looked all around for them. I looked under my jacket in my pockets on the floor but they weren't there. I run outside and my car had gone. I take my phone out and open my tracking app. I follow it. I look up and I'm standing outside the garage. I walk in and saw Aaron and Ross there standing next to my car.

"What's going on here?" I ask staring at them.

"Well when we came here your car was just there." Ross says starting straight at him.

"Well I'll just phone Cain then, see if he knows anything about it." I raise my phone and was about to dial Cain's number when Ross stopped me.

"Wait, don't call Cain or the cops ok. Lets just sort this out ok. You need someone or something sorted out don't you. Well we can help you." I stare at Ross then decide to take him up on his offer.

"Ok then but if you let me down I will call the cops." I stuck my hand towards him.

"Deal." I say. He grabs my hand and shook it roughly.

"Deal." He says firmly. I look towards Aaron. he is staring straight at me. I feel my heart raising. He looks so good. I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my mind.

"Right I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll tell you what you need to do." I say walking past them. I get into my car and drive away. 

 

 

Aaron's PoV

As soon as Robert left I punch Ross on the arm. He stares at me shocked.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" He says rubbing his arm. 

"Why did you make that deal. This could get us into a lot of trouble do you know that." 

"We might not even get found out. Would you rather leave it and let Robert phone the police on us. This way we might have a chance of not going to jail. Take it or leave it." he turns his back to me and walks away. 

After work I go home and collapse onto the couch. My life was getting so much more complicated. I was dreading what Robert wanted us to do. Ten minutes later I fell asleep thinking about Robert. 

I woke up suddenly and felt someone shaking me. 

"Aaron get your ass up now. Robert wants to talk to us." I look up at him wondering what he was talking about then I remembered.  I get up off the sofa and stretch.

"Right where is he?" I ask sleepily.

"He wants us to meet at a café in Leeds." He says grabbing me. 

"Why Leeds? What's wrong with the café here." I ask confused.

"Excuse me wont it look dodgy. I mean they will suspect something is gonna happen. Everyone knows that if someone wants something done they come to me so it would only be a matter of time before they work it out. God Aaron use your brain. " He says shaking his head. "Now hurry up!"

We get into the car and drive to Leeds. As we get closer my heart starts beating faster. I'm not sure if it is nerves or the fact I get to see Robert. I immediately dismiss the second reason. It was just nerves. I'm sure of it. When we arrive at the café I look in and see Robert there. He is staring right at me. My heart flutters a bit and I get shivers down my back. 

"Well here it goes." Ross says while opening the door. 

"I'll get some coffee's." ross says. 

"Ok." I reply. I walk over to where Robert is sitting. His eyes are still staring at me intensely. He smiles at me, which made me blush. I smile back, then sit down. 

"So you stolen any more cars since yesterday?" he asks slyly. I look at him and shake my head.

"I don't steal cars. I'm not a criminal." I say angrily. He looks at me and chuckles.

"Yeah I know. Ross is the criminal but cause you are involved you could get arrested." he says regrettably. I nod in agreement. I look up and our eyes lock. We are like that for a few minutes then I hear Ross's behind us. He puts my coffee down on the table and jumps onto the seat. I glare at him angry that he interrupted mine and Roberts moment. 

Roberts PoV  
I was fuming. Ross had to come over and ruin everything. I was having a nice time staring at Aaron's lips and he ruined it. I glare at him and he stares at me confused.  
"So what is it you want us to do?" Aaron asks stiffly. I stare at him knowing he didn't want to do it. I would have just turned Ross in but he would have dragged Aaron with him.  
"I want you to rob home farm, knock Lawrence out, tie him up and hide him somewhere. Then I can try and look for him. Then I'll be the hero."  
They both stare at me intensely. Aaron looks like he is about to pass out and Ross smirks to himself.  
"We can do that. It seems legit." He says reaching out his hand. I take it and shake it. Aaron stares at him with hatred. And at me with disgust. 

 

"Your evil." Aaron says to me. I look at him upset. I know what I am asking them to do is horrible but its the only way to get Lawrence to accept me.

"You know Lawrence has a heart problem. He could die because of this and you are fine with it, just so you can get your own way. You disgust me." He says with such anger in his voice that I backed away. he got up and storms away. I look after him upset. My heart stopped. I look across at Ross. He is staring at me with a huge grin on his face. I get up and walk away. 

When I get home I see Chrissie lying on the sofa asleep. She looks so peaceful and I know that's going to change next week. I walk over to the drinks cabinet and take out the bottle of whiskey. I take the top off and drink it from the bottle. I hear a nose behind me. I turn round quickly and see Chrissie staring at me.

"You thirsty?" she says laughing. I look down at the bottle then back down at her.

"Yeah." I say blushing with embarrassment. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me. I suddenly feel sick.

"I'm feeling at bit tired. I think I'll go and lie down for a bit." I push her away and go upstairs.

 

When I got upstairs I lay down. I close my eyes but they just open again. I hear a noise outside the door. I look up and see Chrissie standing there. She has a glass of water in her hand. 

"You don't look very well so I just brought you some water." she says softly. She comes over to the bed, sits down, puts the glass on the table and then strokes my face. I look up at her and I suddenly feel sick. I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I look up towards the door and see Chrissie standing there. I look away and throw up again. I can't even look at her now. 

"Chrissie just leave me alone please." I beg. 

"Ok." she says softly. I hear the door clicking behind me. I rest my head on the toilet seat and cry.

Thirty minutes later I decide to try and sleep. But yet again I can't. I look up at the ceiling and think of what grief I'm gonna cause.

 

Aaron's PoV

It was the day of the robbery. I was still lying in bed and I didn't wanna get up. But I know I have to. Its either I don't go and get sent down for stealing cars or I go and get it over and done with. I get up slowly and drag my feet to the bathroom. In the shower I let the boiling water fall over my head. It hurt like hell but it made me feel better. All I can think about just now is Robert. The way he moves, his smile, his messy hair. I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts and try to remember that I hate him at the moment. But the more I tried to stop thinking about him the more he came into my. And what was worse was I would have to see him today. When I finish my shower I get dressed. Just as I was about to put my shoes on my phone rings. I look to see who it is. Its Ross. I roll my eyes and answer.

"What do you want." I say harshly.

 

"Eh I want you to get your arse over here now. We need to be at Home Farm in twenty minutes." He says forcefully. I moan loudly.

 

"Are you having sex or something. All I can hear is you moaning." He says laughing. 

 

"FUCK OFF." I shout then slam the phone down. 

Twenty minutes later me and Ross are standing outside Home Farm. I can feel my stomach churning. I feel like throwing up. Ross looks at me and smirks. I punch him then walk over to the door. I raise my arm and it feels like lead. 

"Oh hurry up Aaron." Ross says angrily. He barges past me and knocks on the door. I hear Roberts footsteps and my heart starts to race. As the door opens my heart feels like it is gonna pop out of my chest. 

The door opens and Robert appears. My heart stops. He is wearing a blue floral shirt with tight blue jeans. His hair is all messy. My throat tightens up I try to speak but noting comes out. I look up to Roberts eyes. They are looking straight at me. He smirks and it makes my heart melt. He looks so good. My eyes trail down to his crotch. I wish I could suck on his cock. I shake that thought out of my head.

"So you coming in Aaron or are you gonna stare at me all day." Robert says humorously. I stare at him shocked and barge past him. I hear him chuckling behind me. 

"Right Lawrence has gone out for a while he will be back soon so just steal some stuff that takes your fancy. Then tie him up and up him in the barn then you can steal some more things. Then I will get Lawrence out of there and when Chrissie gets back she he will tell her that I saved him." He says smiling to himself, obviously pleased with his plan. I look at him with disgust. Just thinking about doing this made me want to throw up. 

"So you can help yourself to whatever. I'll get out of the way and once you've got Lawrence phone me, ok." 

"Ok." Me and Ross say at the same time. Robert walks away and as he does my heart sinks. I just want him to smile at me again. I feel someone thump me on my back. I turn round and see Ross smirking. 

"So are we gonna get some stuff then." He says cheerfully.

"You get some if you want. I'm gonna stay here." I say. He shrugs his shoulders and goes upstairs. 

Thirty minutes later I hear the door opening. 

"Hello anyone home?" I hear Lawrence shouting. I look up and see Ross running down the stairs. I put my balaclava on and we walk through quietly to where Lawrence is. Ross takes out his baton. He creeps up behind him and whacks him on the head. I feel like being sick as Lawrence hits the ground.

"Aaron do you have the duct tape?" He asks. I look at him confused.

"Why do we need duct tape?" Ross looks at me shocked.

"We need to fucking tie Lawrence up and duct tape is the best way to do it. Do you even have a brain." He says harshly. I glare at him then throw him the duct tape. It lands on his head. 

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" He asks screaming in my face. 

"Your head is too big it got in the way." I say trying not to laugh. He picks up the duct tape and throws it at me. I hear a movement behind me.

"Can you too stop playing around and actually tie him up." Robert says. My heart suddenly lifts up at the sound of his voice. I turn round and my heart stops again. He comes up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. As soon as he does I get butterflies in my stomach. I just wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck in the middle of the floor. I felt him rub my shoulder.

"Well go on then tie him up." He says taking his hand off my shoulder. I look up at him as if to say put it back on again. He just smiles down at me. Our eyes lock for a few seconds. I clear my throat and look over at Ross. He was duct taping Lawrence up. 

"Right are you gonna help me take him to one of the sheds." I nod regrettably. 

Me and Ross carry him out side with Robert following us closely behind. When we had finished we went back in. 

As we were getting ready to leave we hear the front door opening. We all freeze.

"You'll never guess what I did. I went out and forgot my purse." Chrissie says. We all look at each other and Ross grabs onto Robert. I put my balaclava down and hide behind the door just as Chrissie walks in. She stops suddenly and puts her hands over her mouth in shock. She looks like she is about to burst into tears.

"Leave him alone!" She shouts. she walks forward and I grab her. Ross leads Robert out of the room.

"Make sure she doesn't escape." Ross tells me. I nod my head. I lead her to the sofa so she can sit down. I hold onto her neck so she cant move. 

"Let go of me." She pleads. I look at her with guilt. 

"I won't phone the police. I just want to find my dad." She begs. I look down at her and let go of her. She pushes me to the ground and runs away.

 

Roberts PoV

I was in the middle of talking to Ross when Chrissie ran through. I looked up and saw that Aaron was chasing after her. Ross punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor then he ran out and Aaron ran after him. My heart sinks a bit. I wish I could have spent a bit more time with Aaron. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. I shake the thoughts out of my head and then go to help Chrissie. She looks petrified. 

"Where is my dad?" She asks crying. I go over to her and give her a hug. 

"We'll find him." I say softy. "Trust me."   
She looks at me with teary eyes and nods her head. I take her hand and we walk outside. After five minutes of we hear Lawrence screaming for help. Chrissie lets go of my hand and runs towards the sound of her dad. When she gets there she dropped to her knees. 

"Robert call an ambulance please," she says panicking and I do so. She takes the duct tape off his mouth and stokes his face. "Oh dad what have they done to you," she cries. Her voice is very shallow and tears are streaming down her eyes. Guilt eats away at me but I try to push it to the side. 

Half an hour later the ambulance arrives and takes Lawrence away. I drive Chrissie to the hospital, she was crying the whole way. I don't say anything I just stare at the road trying to no calm my nerves. 

We arrive half an hour later. When I stop the car Chrissie jumps out and bolts over to the front door. I just sit there staring at her until my phone dings. I look down and see a message from Aaron it says 'what is happening? Did you get Lawrence. How is Chrissie? how are you? Sorry Ross punched you. I'll kill him for that and for what he did to Lawrence. Tell me as soon as you have time'. I smile a bit at the message. He is so concerned its quite cute. I realise where I am, put my phone away then get out of the car. The guilt is building up with every step I take. 

I go to the reception area and ask where Lawrence is, she tells me and I make my way there. I see Chrissie looking into one of the rooms crying. I walk over to her and place my hand on her back. She jumps a little. "What's happened?" I ask concerned. 

"He's had a heart-attack but according to the doctors it's his first one, which means he's been lying about the other ones he said that he had. I'm upset that he's ill but I'm angry that he lied. I mean he made us come home from your mums death anniversary gathering. That is the lowest thing he has done," she says upset. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "I'm going to the toilet I'll be back soon," she says then walks away. 

I look into the room and see Lawrence lying there staring at the ceiling. I walk in and sit next to him. There is silence for a few seconds. 

"Let me guess she told you eh," Lawrence says as if he doesn't care but his eyes told me a different story. 

"Yeah she did but she'll get over it," I say. He looks at me confused. I know why, he's expecting me to moan about him faking his heart attacks and yes I'm mad but I knew he was so it's not much of a shock. 

"You're not mad?" He questions. 

"I am but I'll get over it. I'll try and calm Chrissie down. And don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm only doing it to make her happy," I state. He nods and stares straight into my eyes. 

"She told me what you did, how you fought the bastards off," he says proudly which really shocks me. But it was part of my plan so it looks like it worked. 

"Yes well I'm only protecting my family," I tell him. He smiles at me warmly then the nurse comes in to do some tests so I leave. Chrissie comes over to me. 

"Robert of home and wait for Lachlan then tell him what happened," Chrissie tells me. 

"No I'm not leaving you," I protest. She lifts her hand up indicating me to stop. 

"I'm not going to argue. I want to spend a bit of time with my dad alone," she says. I nod, give her a quick hug then leave. 

On the way home all I can think about is Aaron. I don't know what it is about him but he's so intriguing. His gelled hair, bright blue eyes, juicy kissable lips. I sigh and sink deeper into the seat.

When I arrive home it's empty. I go into the living room, pour myself a glass of whiskey then sit down thinking of Aaron. 

Aaron's POV 

I storm into Ross's houses after him. I feel so mad I can't stop shaking. I can't believe I agreed to do this, we'd get longer on jail for doing this. I glare at Ross who is grinning to himself. 

"Wipe that grin off your face or I'll slap it off," I threaten. He bellows with laughter and drops the bag onto the sofa. 

"Lighten up. We'll make some money from this," he says cheerfully.

"I don't want the money you keep it all. I should never have been part of this," I say madly. He rolls his eyes. 

"You would have been arrested for car theft if we didn't agree to this," he points out. 

"Yes I know but if we get found out then we'll still be going down," I snap. He rolls his eyes again and goes over to the kitchen area. I take my phone out and text Robert asking him if everything was alright. "I'm going and don't even come near me," I snap and storm out. I am furious. When I get home I get a beer and sit down thinking of Robert. He really makes me angry but I can't stop thinking about him and I'm not sure if I can stop.


End file.
